Vongola traitor
by okiyama
Summary: He now lost his memory of his previous boss, as well as the Vongola. Serving under Hibari's troops, who is a Vongola guardian, Tsuna slowly regains his memories and...plots his revenge against the Vongola family... T rated
1. He who serves

Oki: Ciao, this is the promised sequel to Vongola spy!

Yama: But it is okay to read this story by itself too! XP

Oki: Pls enjoy!

Yama: ...and review pls!

_oooooooooooooooooo_o_oooooo_ooo_oo_o_

"So, since the last heir had died, it is time we choose another worthy one." The Ninth announced gravely.

It had been about five years since Tsuna, his heir, had been announced dead. It was time for them to appoint a new heir, even if they were not blood related.

He had once thought that Tsuna was not actually gone-his former heir could have just been missing. Timoteo wanted to wait, but the family could not.

They had waited long enough.

"I need you to appoint a person you deem worthy to become the Tenth." Timoteo continued, his eyes locking with the Vongola guardians in the room. They had found all the Vongola guardians, but lack the most important of them all, the boss.

If only Tsuna had not died…

"So, I will give you all three months to find a candidate before we test them." The Ninth confirmed before waving a hand to dismiss them.

They really had to search thoroughly for an heir, no matter how much it pained him.

_hibari_

Hibari stepped silently into his mansion, deep in thought. To be honest, the cloud guardian was rather reluctant to find a so-called boss of Vongola. Basically, we can say that Hibari was one that refused to be ordered about.

Thus, he was not willing to find a candidate…

Opening his office door, Hibari found a brown-haired man sitting quietly on a couch, waiting patiently for Hibari to enter the office.

Spotting Hibari entering the office, the man stood up and bowed respectfully before speaking.

"Hibari-san how's the meeting?" the brunette asked curiously as Hibari sat at his desk and started arranging his papers.

"…Tsuna, bring me a cup of coffee." choosing to ignore Tsuna's question, Hibari demanded for a cup of coffee to help him relax after a long day.

Speaking of Tsuna, the brown-haired man was a mystery.

Five years ago, when Hibari was patrolling a dark alley, he came across a body lying still at the side of the alley. It was a teenager with brown hair, with several wine bottles around him.

Frowning as he saw the teen, Hibari was tempted to leave the wasted boy alone when he heard something interesting that stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm sorry…" in the end, Hibari decided to recruit the teen, letting the younger male serve under his wing, the Cloud Mansion.

The lost boy had proven himself to be useful, being able to fight and scout for Hibari. As years passed, the boy had turned into a fine young man, who continued to attend to Hibari.

That man was Tsuna.

Yes, Tsuna had worked under Hibari's forces for about five years, yet his identity and past were still a secret, even to Tsuna himself.

When Tsuna first woke up, he was screaming and shouting, kicking at anyone who dared to come near him. Even Hibari, who was powerful and dangerous, was scratched by the frantic Tsuna.

That time, Tsuna's ranking in Hibari's 'must-bite-to-death' book rose.

After Tsuna calmed down, the brunette could not remember a single time about his past. The only thing that he remember was his alias and his real name, which Tsuna refused to tell for some reason.

Still, until now, Hibari had considered Tsuna quite worthy…

"Here's your coffee, Hibari-san." Tsuna said calmly as he gently placed the cup down. Over the years, Tsuna had grown his hair out, tying them into a pony tail.

The man had always looked so empty, as if he had lost something important to him…

Not only that, Tsuna had always avoided important gatherings and parties, only appearing when needed. It appeared that Tsuna was one who shies away from major events.

One thing that Hibari approved most about Tsuna was that the brunette rarely talks, much to other's disbelief.

However, one should not underestimate Tsuna just because the man was quiet. When needed or ordered to, Tsuna could be someone very…persuasive.

In short, Tsuna, real name unknown, was a dangerous man.

_g_Y_gy_

"I simply refuse! How can we follow another boss! I don't believe that the Tenth had died!" Gokudera protested after the meeting with the Ninth had ended.

"I'm sure it pained the Ninth too!" Yamamoto smiled sadly. Gokudera and Yamamoto were the only ones who knew who the previous heir was. After their former boss died, Timoteo had avoided speaking Tsuna's name. Hence, none of the other guardians knew who their previous boss was.

"I won't do it, I won't nominate anyone." Gokudera stubbornly decided. The silver-haired man was determined to see what candidates the other guardians would nominate. After all, Gokudera was sure that he would not follow anyone but Tsuna.

If only he had not died…

If only Tsuna had not died...

_ooooooo_o_o_oooo_ooo_

Yama: Eh, hoped that this is okay...

Oki: I think you ae kinda rusty... XD

Yama: *glares at Oki* Anyways, pls do review to give us comments! XD

Oki: See ya! XD


	2. He who seeks

Oki: Yo ho~We are back^^

Yama: Thank you all for your reviews and comments!

Oki: We don't own KHR...so do enjoy!:)

Yama: Eh, this chapter is something like from Tsuna's POV. :)

Oki: Enjoy~~

_oooooooooooooooooooo_o_o_oooo_oo_

"Are you sure about this?" A man in a neatly-pressed suit asked solemnly, his eyes staring straight at a younger brunette in front of him.

The brown-haired man addressed just asked pleasantly and gave a small, respectful nod.

"I'm afraid I have to deny your polite offer, sir." Tsuna smiled graciously as he organized his documents and carefully tucked them into his coat.

"Once again, I, representing the Cloud Mansion, _thank you_ for your_ support_ and_ cooperation._" Tsuna beamed again as he reached his hand out to the man sitting opposite him.

Sighing helplessly, the bearded man, Mill, reached forward and took Tsuna's hand.

"If you ever reconsider changing families, come find me. I will gladly scout you _personally_." Mill sighed and gave Tsuna a knowing look, which the latter returned with an apologetic smile. Bowing curtly, Tsuna turned and walked off gracefully.

It was a pity really. The brown-haired man was such a gem, if any family was to have him, the family would be in a great advantage. Tsuna was a smooth talker and a great persuader. He could turn any word that was to his disadvantage into his weapon.

It was hard.

It was difficult to actually outsmart or win the brunette in terms of persuasion. He could make one be willing to accept his terms and conditions, without any threats or blackmails.

One usually could not feel any hostility from Tsuna during such meetings, they would feel at ease and slowly, without the target realizing, the deal was done.

The deal was done to Tsuna's favour.

He did not know about Tsuna's practical or fighting skills, but there was no doubt in Tsuna's ability to convince. If he joined, it would be a huge gain to his family.

As he watched Tsuna's retreating back, the mafiaso briefly wondered why Tsuna had said that he was representing Cloud Mansion and not Vongola.

Wasn't Cloud Mansion part of the Vongola?

In any way, not letting Tsuna work at the main HQ of Vongola family meant that the Vongola lost part of a potential talent. Well, it was rather advantageous to other mafia families that Vongola HQ was not in their full force…but…

What a waste of talent.

_clouD_mansioN_

"He's back! Tsuna-san is back!"

"Welcome back, Tsuna-san!" several hit men in black suits walked quickly towards the brunette and greeted him, clearly excited.

Tsuna tilted his head in puzzlement, his face still blank. He did not know why they were so eager, but if they were any noisier, Hibari would surely kill them.

Smiling when he thought of the offer he had just refused, the brunette silently shook his head, a little amused. Tsuna was contented with his current job and position; he had not have much thought of changing his position or job, much less jump to another family.

The first thing Tsuna saw when he opened his eyes was blurred images of people holding him down. He could not remember anything about his past, except for certain things related to him: his real name, skills and personal information. The last thing he remembered before he woke up was being in a dark alley, wine bottles around him.

However, his mind was a blank when it was about his friends or any past acquaintances. The doctor had diagnosed his 'illness' as a short-term memory loss due to excess alcohol intake. (o.o)

One thing was clear for now: Hibari had saved him and allowed him Tsuna to serve the black-haired man under his wing. Thus, Tsuna was grateful and had no complaints. Tsuna was sure that he would be willing to do almost anything to express his gratitude to Hibari.

Yet, somewhere in his mind, there was a bugging feeling that there was something important that he needed to do, to obtain. When Hibari first asked Tsuna for his name, the brown-haired man's intuition told him to keep his real name a secret.

He did. He kept his full name a secret and gave Hibari only a part of his name…

When Tsuna heard the name 'Vongola', he felt a little tight, as if he was angry at the family. Thus, Tsuna avoided the main branch's events or missions and focus on working only for the Cloud Mansion, afraid to face those unexpected feelings surging up.

Recently, Tsuna got more and more strange dreams and pieces of images flashed across his mind now and then. It was strange and sudden, but those images seemed familiar…

"Tsuna-san, the boss called for you!" Tsuna's thoughts were broken when he was called to his boss's office. Nodding in acknowledgement, the brunette turned and headed to Hibari's office.

"You called for me?" Tsuna inquired, his head tilted slightly in confusion, wondering about the sudden summon from Hibari. The cloud guardian rarely called Tsuna in so sudden, without any notice beforehand. Waiting patiently for his boss's answer, Tsuna briefly wondered what will be the things that he was going to know soon.

"The Ninth had spoken. He wanted the guardians to nominate a suitable boss candidate of their choosing." Tsuna nodded, but did not make any comment.

Such matters did not interest nor involve him. However, Tsuna did not really understand the meaning behind his boss's words, but was used to the fact that much was not explained.

"I need you to come with me to the Vongola HQ right now." Hibari stated curtly, straightening his tie when Tsuna voiced his quiet protest.

"Hibari-san, I…"

Hibari knew that Tsuna was hesitant, but this time, he had to bring the brunette to the meeting held at the Vongola HQ.

Giving Tsuna a cold glare, nothing more was said as Hibari walked out, giving Tsuna no room for any discussion. Tsuna, helpless, frowned solemnly before following his boss.

The brown-haired man was a little surprised and puzzled though; it was unusual for his superior to be so hasty…and Hibari was one who disliked crowding…

As Tsuna felt more and more uncomfortable in his chest, he still decided to listen to his boss. There was no use in escaping in such cases, after all, he could not avoid such meetings forever…If Hibari wanted him to go, Tsuna would not refuse his boss.

He shall see for himself, who the Vongola family really is.

_oooooooooooooo_oo_oo_oooo_o_o_o_o

Yama: Thanks for reading! XD Hope you enjoyed it! We know it's kinda short but...

Oki: Do review... and ...

Yama: See you soon! :D


	3. He who frowns

Oki: Good day! :)

Yama: We don't own KHR so pls enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p>"You are finally here, Hibari." Timoteo sighed as Hibari entered the dark room and took a seat at the round table in the middle of the room.<p>

The Vongola guardians were finally all gathered together, and it was time for a worthy candidate to step up as the new boss of Vongola. No matter the unwillingness of the guardians, what needed to be done had to be done.

Tsuna easily slipped into the shadows, standing not far from Hibari. He did not know what was going on exactly, but judging from the Ninth's serious mood, it was definitely something important. Taking a quick scan around the room, Tsuna suddenly realized that other than the Ninth and Vongola guardians, the only people present in the quiet room were only him and one infant wearing a fedora.

Even though he was at a supposed ally's territory, Tsuna felt uneasy, especially when he noticed the fedora-wearing infant sitting beside the Ninth. The brunette might not know the baby mafiaso, but his instincts told him to stay alert and guarded, especially towards the seemingly-innocent child.

After all, Tsuna had learnt that appearances were simply _deceiving_.

Timoteo cleared his throat, breaking the uncomfortable silence. There was definitely tension in the atmosphere. Gokudera was obviously not pleased with the decision of electing a new Vongola boss, and Yamamoto too, have the same reluctance.

Looking at the Vongola guardians' expressionless faces, Timoteo briefly wondered if he was doing the right thing. He was not even sure if they would even nominate any potential candidate.

"The time has come for us to select a new boss." The Ninth started, locking his eyes with the guardians seated at the table, daring them to argue.

Almost immediately, Gokudera voiced his unhappiness.

"I refuse! I'll never follow another other than the Tenth!" Gokudera stubbornly argued as Timoteo shook his head, helpless.

"We have discussed this before; we have no choice but choose a new Vongola Decimo." Timoteo spoke curtly, his firm tone not allowing any other argument, while Reborn just pulled his fedora down.

"I believe one of you have a candidate." Timoteo continued, ignoring the protesting Gokudera, who was held back by Yamamoto. None of the guardians had brought a person along, except for Hibari.

However, as Hibari's companion had entered the room, Timoteo did not get a good look at the person's face and features. The man had swiftly stepped into the shadows and was silent ever since. If he was not aware of the extra company from the start, Timoteo may not even realize the additional presence hidden in the shadows of the room.

That could well prove that the potential candidate was skillful enough.

He had to admit that he was rather curious who Hibari wanted to nominate, since Hibari did not seem to be someone who would be willing to work under a boss, much less willingly recommend one…

Everyone at the table exchanged a confused look before turning to Hibari, who was still leisurely sitting on the cushioned chair, his face passive. Without a word, Hibari raised his right hand slightly behind his head and crooked a finger.

Tsuna frowned as he saw Hibari's signal. His boss wanted him to step out? Was Tsuna the nominee they were talking about? Suddenly, the brown-haired man was self-conscious and nervous, the warning bells at the back of his mind ringing louder and louder.

Tsuna had never once ignored the warning bells, his sharp instincts that always been useful in keeping him alive.

Yet, Tsuna knew he would not disobey Hibari, the one who had helped him.

Silently, Tsuna kept a blank expression on his face as he stepped out of the shadows, gracefully standing behind Hibari with a quick bow to the Ninth. He was not surprised when he found several pairs of eyes staring at him, but Tsuna was a little taken back when he heard a loud gasp from the table.

Composing himself, Tsuna stood wordlessly as he frowned at the loud silver-haired man's exclamation. Years with Hibari had cause Tsuna to gain some of Hibari's habits. Tsuna preferred quietness and peace, thus Gokudera's volume was starting to irritate Tsuna.

"Tenth, you are alive!" Gokudera abruptly stood up and rushed to the confused Tsuna's side, Yamamoto following behind, the both of them genuinely excited and glad to see their boss again.

Timoteo was speechless; his eyes warming up as he too stood up and walked to Tsuna.

"Tsuna, you are alive! We have missed you all these years!" the elderly man beamed as he took a step closer to the now-panicking Tsuna. The brunette did not understand why those people were looking at him like that.

They seemed to recognize him, though Tsuna had no memory of any of them.

How did they know my name?

Their behavior, it was as if they knew him personally.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean, sir." Tsuna nodded respectfully at Timoteo as he side-stepped to create space between him and the guardians.

"Stop joking, Tsuna. You are the Vongola Decimo. Where have you been these years?" Reborn chilled as he jumped onto Tsuna's shoulder, but was swept off by the latter's hand.

Tsuna's eyes flashed orange as he stared coldly at Reborn.

"I've no idea what you are talking about. Please don't talk as if you know me." Tsuna snarled before he bowed to Hibari.

"I'll excuse myself, Hibari-san." Tsuna was losing his temper, the feeling of anger and discomfort rising within him as Tsuna took a good look at Reborn's face. Opening the door and storming silent out of the room, Tsuna could barely mask his sudden unexplained anger as he proceeded to the main entrance of the Vongola HQ.

Those people may have a connection to his forgotten memories, but Tsuna could not remember anything at all. His past was like a white piece of paper, nothing there, not matter how much Tsuna tried to recall.

His mind was a blank, but one thing was certain.

Tsuna had a strong dislike towards Vongola, especially the black-haired Reborn.

All the more he did not understand why Hibari would be willing to work under the Vongola, or his reason behind proposing Tsuna as the boss of Vongola.

Tsuna did not want to leave the Cloud Mansion at all, even if it was Hibari's absolute orders…

* * *

><p>Timoteo sighed for the second time of the day, closing his eyes. On one hand he was glad and relieved to meet Tsuna again, yet on the other hand…<p>

The brunette did not remember any of them. In fact, the brunette's attitude towards them was hostile.

"Where did you find him?" the question was addressed to Hibari, who had narrowed his eyes, sitting still like a rock.

"He was at a back alley. The doctor diagnosed him with memory loss." Hibari did not elaborate, but the piece of information was more than enough. The Cloud guardian was not clear what happened between Tsuna and the Vongola, but he knew it would be useless to directly ask any of them.

He would have to find it out himself.

"It's decided, Tsuna will be the Tenth." Timoteo announced solemnly after he opened his eyes. Gokudera and Yamamoto accepted it easily, but Mukuro stood up, shaking his head in disagreement.

"I haven't deemed him worthy yet." Lambo and Ryohei nodded in agreement as Mukuro continued smoothly.

"I'll give me my test, before I accept him as my boss." Mukuro said pointedly as he exchanged a look with Hibari.

"Fine, by next week, I want answers from all of you." The Ninth waved his right hand, dismissing the Vongola guardian, leaving him with only Reborn in the room.

Reborn had concerns.

The infant hitman knew that Hibari was one not to lie, but from Reborn's past experiences and encounters with the brunette, Tsuna was a hell of an actor.

After so many years, the brown-haired teen had grown into a fine young man and Reborn had to admit that he was rather pleased to have his student back. Yet, Reborn could not get rid of the bad feeling he had.

If Tsuna had really forgotten his past, it would be more than perfect for Reborn and Vongola. Yet, judging from Tsuna's manners when he met the infant, Reborn was sure that even with his memories gone, deep in Tsuna's consciousness, the hate for Vongola still exists.

All would be back to normal, Tsuna successfully regaining his position as the Vongola Decimo and lead the family to its glory.

That is, if Tsuna could truly and totally forgets his past boss, Gin.

If only Tsuna could truly forget his past confrontations with Vongola and be loyal to the family.

All of it depends on an '**if**'.

* * *

><p>Oki: Hope you enjoyed it! :PP<p>

Yama: Pls do review and see ya! :))


End file.
